True Love
by ExLibris3
Summary: Set after Voyeour's Web. After Jen offered to walk Gibbs to his car, who knows what can happen. Written for Jess. Jibbs. Oneshot.


**_True Love_**

**_A/N: Written for my dear friend Jess. Set after the ending of the ep "Voyeour's Web" in season 3 when Jen offers to walk him to his car, and who know what that could lead to._**

"Are you heading out?" Jen asked him where she stood in front of his desk, coat on, hand on her purse and ready to leave.

"Yeah," Gibbs replied, reaching out to turn off the computer and grabbed his coat from behind his desk.

"Good, I'll walk you to your car," she added and he stopped a second to give her an amused glanced before proceeding putting on his coat. He walked around his desk, fixing his collar, placing his hand gently on her back and led her toward the elevator. Tony was too wrapped up in his drawing to noticed them leaving, Jen received an encouraging look from Ziva before she turned her full attention to Gibbs.

He pressed the button at the elevator, his hand still resting comfortable on her back, lightly, but still with enough pressure that she felt it. The doors opened almost immediately, he was feeling rather chivalrous and allowed her to go in first. Jen felt how he pulled back a little, gently pushing her forward into the elevator, following right behind her. Neither of them had spoken since they had left his desk, still, the silence was not awkward, it was relaxed and comfortable, allowing both of them space and the opportunity to secretly enjoy each others company. They had learned long ago they could have a conversation without letting any words slip over their lips. It was much like mind-reading, or sometimes through touching, they could tell each other what they were intending, which had proved useful in numerous situations they had encountered out in the field.

The light pressure at her back, her shoe grazing against his, the fact that they both stood in the middle of the elevator, when it was otherwise empty and provided more than enough space, told them what none yet had dared to say with words.

They stood in silence until the elevator doors opened and let them off on the ground floor, he didn't make any sign that he was intending on getting out of the elevator, glanced down at her and said, "After you, Director,"

"Work hours are over, Jethro. You're only required to call me Director or Ma'am on the job," she replied, a flirtatious hint in her voice that she wasn't aware off until she saw the smirk on his lips.

"So, off the job, is it Jen I should call you then?" he couldn't help but to tease, she did her best to ignore him by stepping out of the elevator before the doors would close, he followed close behind. In silence. He let his gaze sweep innocently down her back, she was no further ahead of him than if he wanted to, he could reach out his hand and touch her. But he didn't. Didn't wanna appear too forward, even tough he'd already touched her and there had definitely been something flirtatious in her tone of voice. But her sudden distance had him keep his.

He heard tingle though the ear, something landing hard on the ground. The next second he walked straight into Jen, who had come to a sudden halt. She groaned when he hit her, close to losing her balance, but instead of falling, she felt strong arms encircling her body. She glanced up over her shoulder, staring right into Gibbs' bright blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked softly, not realized just how firmly he was holding her, like he was subconsciously afraid if he loosened his, grip, she would fall helplessly to the ground.

"I dropped my keys," she spoke softly, and he remembered the sound he'd heard just before he'd walked into her. That explained it all.

"Oh, I see," he replied, but didn't let her go. He felt her chest rise with every deep breath she took.

"Jethro, can I please pick up my keys now?" her voice pulled him back to earth, and it hit him with gentle force that he was still holding her tightly, as if they were standing at the edge of the world, and letting her go would result in her falling out of his arms, forever, and never coming back. He too well remembered the last time he'd withdrawn his arms from her. Reluctantly, he released her, and she immediately bent down to pick up the keys lying at her feet. Rising up again, she accidentally brushed up against his legs, making him shiver involuntarily.

Jen's lips quivered, her hands shook as she fumbled to get the keys back into her purse, even though she had taken them up just a minute ago. But nothing was the same anymore. She did her best to hide the wave of emotion that had rushed through her body when she'd felt him embrace her, but her body was shaking in way that she couldn't just ignore, nor could she push aside the rush of blood through her vein as her heart increased its beating.

Gibbs was sincerely surprised when he looked at her now, she was a changed woman. In the few seconds he'd held her, it had just lasted for about ten seconds in reality, though for him it had felt like an eternity, he suddenly realized she must have felt something, otherwise she would not show emotion like that. And what else was, he doubted she was even aware of it. Jen usually was very careful not to show herself vulnerable.

"Jen…" he whispered, about to reach out his hand to touch her cheek, when she finally spoke again.

"Let me… let me just walk you to your car," her voice broke. Before she could take it back, she turned on her heels, heading off toward Gibbs' car. Disappointed, and feeling a sting in his heart, he reluctantly followed her, having no other choice. He caught up with her, but kept his distance and avoided looking at her as they walked in silence the few yards that were left.

Jen slowed down her pace as she walked up beside his car, coming to a halt beside the door on the driver's side. She hesitated, and then turned to face him. He was standing directly behind her, not too close, but not that far away either, as though he was having a difficult time deciding what to do.

"We're here," she said awkwardly, feeling the need to break the pressing silence that was growing between them.

"I can see that," he replied, his voice softer than he had intended. "Are you gonna go now?" again, he couldn't make himself sound cold, hurt over her previous dismissal. He knew he was sounding too damn soft for his own good, he sounded out of character. Her eyes shifted from the ground up his face, finding his eyes.

"You want me to go?" she asked, she too sounding so different than what he was used to, that he almost didn't believe she had actually said it. Still, he chose to answer.

"No, not really," he replied. They both moved at the same time, as if rehearsed, they both stepped forward, wrapping their arms around each other, feeling the others lips against their own. Time stopped. From the second their lips touched, nothing but they mattered. Nothing existed but them, and all he felt were her soft lips kissing him hungrily. All she felt was his mouth closing around hers, deepening their kiss and making her feel like she was the most special woman in the world. Magic broke, the moment she withdrew herself from him due to lack of breath. Staring up into his eyes, she already knew what his next question would be, and she had a feeling, he knew just as well what she would be answering.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" he asked, and she was well proven right. And she would give him his expected answer.

"Yes," she replied, slipping out of his grip and with a seductive glance moved to get into the passenger's seat of his car. A still smile was playing on Gibbs' lips, when he opened the door to get into the driver's seat, he couldn't help but to glance to his right, seeing the beautiful redheaded woman sitting there, knowing she wanted him just as much as he desired her. He couldn't wait to feel her again, touch and kiss every part of her body again. But still, he had another surprise for her when they would get home.

- - -

"Jethro!" she giggled, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist as he pulled her after him down the basement stairs. "I'm not spending this night sanding your goddamn boat!"

"You're not? Well, then I'll just have to do it myself…" he teased, reaching the end of the stairs and pulled her into his arms.

"No, you're not. I thought we were going to do something else…" she left the rest of the sentence unspoken, but he knew perfectly well what she had been planning.

"In due time, Jen," he smirked and left her by the stairs, heading off toward the workbench.

"So, you're really just trying to piss me off?" she said, taking a few steps forward, hand on hip and trying to keep a stern expression on her face.

"Nah, would I do that?" he shot her a glance, seeing the corner of her lips curl up in a smile as she was approaching him.

"You definitely would," she replied.

"Want a beer, Jen?" he offered innocently and reached out to open a bottle standing on the workbench. He took a sip from it as she walked up to stand in front of him.

"There's only one thing I want right now," she said, her voice low and seductive, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She snatched the beer bottle from his hand, took a quick sip before putting it back down onto the workbench.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna like this," he replied, slipping his arms around to the small of her back, pressing her against him.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," she said, adding, "But no more talking, Jethro,"

Jen's mouth closed around his, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer, her fingers raking though his hair as she gave him a heated open-mouthed kiss. His hands were already busy trailing over every part of her body he could reach, as he kissed her back, with equal force. The force of two lovers, who had been away from each other far too long, whose bodies belonged together, but hurt after being away from each other for so long. Two lovers, who had been parted, but re-united, after all this time. And their love had survived, and grown even stronger. It would never wither.

She smiled into his mouth, enjoying his seductive touches and heated kisses. This would be a night to remember.

_**The End**_


End file.
